Pieces
by LzL
Summary: [ Ficlets ] A collection of random ideas and moments of the Inuyasha gang.
1. My Everything

My Everything

Disclaimer: Inuyasha's not mine…but I would gladly be his )

_(I decided to start writing ficlets since I always have little random ideas and not enough time to write them out into a whole story…or one-shot. Ficlets are very short stories that contain 500 words or less and I think it'll be perfect for my little ideas.) _

This random idea was inspired by the same person that inspired ''Sweet Love''. So I've decided to dedicate my first ficlet to them. Only fair since, they are MY everything.

So here's the first one, enjoy!

* * *

Sitting on one of the branches of the God Tree, I looked down to the gang. One person stands out from the others.

She's just a girl. A good friend. A sweet companion. She's just Kagome.

Whenever she smiles, my heart jumps to unknown distance. Whenever she giggles, it's like music to my ears. When she touches me, I get shivers throughout my body. When I touch her, I never want to let go. Whenever she talks, I just want to listen. Whenever I see her, I just want to stare. Her scent is the sweetest, better than any flowers. Just the sight of her is breathtaking.

I don't know why she's so special to me and what makes her stand out from all others. All I know is that everything I see reminds me of her.

Because she's…my everything.

…if only I can tell her that.

* * *

Yay…first ficlet. It would be very nice if Inuyasha did tell Kagome, too bad Kikyo got in the way. But I'm sure he'll tell sooner or later. Anyways…hope you guys like it!

Review!


	2. Trouble

Trouble

Disclaimer: Inuyasha's not mine…but I would gladly be his.

_(I decided to start writing ficlets since I always have little random ideas and not enough time to write them out into a whole story…or one-shot. Ficlets are very short stories that contain 500 words or less and I think it'll be perfect for my little ideas.) _

Random idea again…

Enjoy!

* * *

The worst has finally happen.

Kagome ran with all her strength, as far as she can from that horrid place. Trees, branches and rocks were in her way, but she didn't care, she kept running like mad. Tears were blinding her from where she was going, but she still ran.

All she felt was hopelessness and fear coursing throughout her body. She tried to ask for help, but no one seemed willing to.

''I'm sorry Kagome, but…it's bound to happen sooner or later.'' Miroku told her.

''Kagome…'' Sango had started, but couldn't continue on.

''I think you should just run.'' Shippo suggested.

Kagome frantically tried to think of a person that can and willing to help. Suddenly, one person popped into her mind.

Kaede…

She saw the village ahead of her and forced herself to carry on.

''KAEDE!'' She screamed, once she got to the miko's garden.

''What is it, my child?'' Kaede asked, worried expression on.

''Please, you gotta help me!'' Kagome begged, and started telling her what happened.

''I'm sorry, Kagome. But that spell will only work once and I'm sure he won't fall for it again.'' Kaede answered, after hearing her story.

''Please Kaede! He's running around looking for me!''

''Right you are, my DEAR Kagome.'' A voice suddenly spoke, right behind her.

A shiver ran down her spine.

_'Oh no…he didn't catch up already did he?'_

She slowly turned around to see a very mad and irritated Inuyasha, holding the broken pieces of his necklace in his hand.

''Kagome…I'm finally free and I swear on my father's sword that…I WILL GET BACK FOR ALL THOSE TIME U SAT ME!'' Inuyasha yelled.

''Please don't Inuyasha. You know I only sat you because of your actions.'' Kagome tried to explain, staggering backwards.

''Nice try, Kagome. But you…are…so…DEAD!''

''Nooooooooo!'' Shouted Kagome, starting running again as Miroku and the others immerged from the woods.

Sango sighed. ''We really should've warned her.''

''Yeah well, too late now.'' Miroku replied, smirking as he watches the chase between Kagome and Inuyasha.

''I just hope Kagome can survive.'' Shippo hoped, watching on Kirara's back.

''Oh I'm sure Inuyasha won't do anything serious to harm her.'' Kaede walked over, also trying to hide the smile on her face.

''Still…poor Kagome.'' Shippo said.

Miroku laughed. ''Poor Kagome indeed.''

* * *

Haha…that was such a weird idea. But I wonder what Inuyasha would really do if he ever got released from that necklace. Hmm…won't know till it happens I guess. Anyways…review! 


	3. First

First

Disclaimer: Inuyasha's not mine…but I would gladly be his

_(I decided to start writing ficlets since I always have little random ideas and not enough time to write them out into a whole story…or one-shot. Ficlets are very short stories that contain 500 words or less and I think it'll be perfect for my little ideas.) _

x

Hey everyone! I'm SOOOOOOOOO sorry for not updating so long… but… school's taking up much more time than I thought it would this year… (and also cuz I got lazier ;;). But here's a little ficlet I've been lingering on… so I got off my bum and wrote it out. Hope you like it!

* * *

There's a lot of 'first' out there.

When you're a baby, there's your first word, first step, and first tooth. As a kid, you have your first big game, first best friend and first sleep over. As you grow older, you experience your first crush, first dance with the person you like, and maybe even your first kiss.

As for me… my most memorable 'first', is the first time I said 'sit' to Inuyasha.

If it weren't for that first sit, we wouldn't have gone through all those adventures together. Things between us wouldn't be the same. Our lives could have separated and never intervened, if I never said that first sit.

It definitely would never lead us to our first hug, the first time we held hands, our first kiss, or the first time we exchanged 'I love you'.

Most importantly, I would have never found my first love.

And maybe… just maybe, if I'm lucky enough, this first love… will also be my last.

* * *

Review! 


	4. Different Meanings

Different Meanings

Disclaimer: Inuyasha's not mine…but I would gladly be his

_(I decided to start writing ficlets since I always have little random ideas and not enough time to write them out into a whole story…or one-shot. Ficlets are very short stories that contain 500 words or less and I think it'll be perfect for my little ideas.) _

A little inspiration I got from my everyday life. Enjoy!

* * *

I smile proudly to myself as I sit in my favourite spot up in my tree, looking up at the stars above me. I couldn't help but grin a bit more as I flashed back to what happened a few hours ago.

Kagome had come to pay me a little visit. She said she needed to come see me so she can take her mind off of her hectic school work. We walked into the peaceful forest and spent most of the time talking about her school day. And (lucky for me) I got some kisses in, here and there.

At one point I must've been too excited, I accidentally bit her too hard. I couldn't help but smile to myself as she complained about it, saying it'll leave a mark there for sure. Not long after, she had to go back home, saying she had a big test to study for.

As I gazed up to the peaceful sky above me, I chuckled and sighed.  
''A mark. If only she knew what that meant in my world.''

---

I silently giggled to myself as I looked at the little mirror on my desk, noticing a little red spot. I couldn't help but giggle a bit more as I flashed back to what happened a few hours ago.

I wanted to take some time off to go visit Inuyasha, seeing as how I haven't spent much time with him lately, what with all my homework. So when I got there, I led him into the peaceful forest to spend some time alone. Most of the time we talked about my school day, but I took some chances to give him a kiss here and there.

At one point, he must've been too excited, he bit me too hard! I couldn't help but giggle to myself as he apologized while I complained about it, saying it'll leave a mark there for sure. Not long after, I had to go back home, to study for my big test.

As I gazed up to the peaceful sky outside the window, I giggled and sighed.

''A hickey. If only he knew what that meant in my world.''

---

Soon after, both lovers fell asleep at the same time, still with a peaceful smile on their faces.

* * *

Hope you all liked this one!

Please Review!


End file.
